The Late Bloomer
by Aedrie
Summary: Cokeworth was relatively a quiet town. except for the trio of friends who filled the streets with laughter and mischief. Petunia tells of her adventures, along with her friends. They go through everything together. Though secrets still remain, hidden in the shadows. Soon the greatest adventure looms ahead. Though this time, the friends may not enter it together. Hope you enjoy. R


My second story, decided to release it sooner. As I got really good ideas during my last writing session. Hopefully everyone enjoys it. The third part turned out longer than I thought it would. Hope you like Severus's POV…. There be more characters once the Marauders' start a Hogwarts. R&R!

Date: 21st November 1970

_Entry 1: Another Year gone_

_Petunia_

Light danced across her eyelids, alerting her to the new day. Blinking, her eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Rays escaped from the blinds, poking at her bed cover.

Petunia sighed, and turned over on her side. The clock read 6:30AM, so she still had time before she had to get up. Stifling a yawn, Petunia opened up Wuthering Heights to her current place. _**'Oh, the wonderful works of Bronte'**_ she thought.

The smell of pancakes and bacon wafted into her room, from underneath the door. Throwing aside the covers, she put on the clothes she chose last night. She now wore blue pants, a white blouse and black shoes.

Petunia ran down the stairs, eager for the celebrations to begin. Her mum was in the kitchen, laboring over the stove. Her father sat at the dining table, newspaper in hand. In the corner, five presents glitter in the light of the rising sun.

Taking a seat next to her father, Petunia took in the smells around her. Her mother was preparing her favorite breakfast. Pancakes, bacon, French toast and scrambled eggs with pesto and parmesan.

Her sister lily came down the stairs, a book firmly gripped at her side. Petunia let out a smile and Lily smiled back.

"Happy birthday Tunia", lily shouted. Lily ran over to Petunia, trying to hug her. Petunia laughed at her.

"Oh no, mother! A bear is trying to hug me", Petunia joked. Lily took a seat across from Petunia. Her mother Julia

After half an hour, breakfast was over with and the presents were brought out.

Michael and Julia Evans smiled encouragingly at Petunia. "Open your presents dear", Julia asked; smiling fondly at her elder daughter.

From her mother she received a book on gardening. From her friend Severus, she got a beautifully crafted hair barrette. From her father and grandfather, she happily saw two books. Wicked and Which witch would expand her book collection.

Wondering where the fifth present had gone, she witnessed Lily smiling cheekily. Her hands were behind her back. "I saved this present for last, Petunia. I hope you find some use of it." Lily announced.

Carefully she unwrapped it, driven by her curiosity. From the floral gift paper, she took out a diary. It was black, with a few red stripes and painted white flowers. A pink daisy was painted in the middle.

"I love it Lily!" she shouted. Petunia she her sister tightly, grinning.

"I'll write all my adventures in it." Petunia promised.

Diary: Petunia's POV

21st November 1970 9:25pm

It was my birthday today. I'm using the diary Lily gave me. It's so pretty! Severus kept looking at Lily when he came over. I think he likes her! Mum and dad too us to a botanical garden. I loved all the flowers. They even decided to buy me some seeds! So on the weekend I can use the book I got and start my own garden! I saw lily concentrating on flower after lunch. I think she was trying to heal it. How funny!

~ Petunia

December 25th 1970

Entry 2: A Strange Imagination

Lily

Lily looked around in wonder. The Evans' manor was decorated extravagantly in red and green. Two colors complimented each other, yet were very different.

Severus was sitting on the plush couch, not impressed. "The coast is clear, let's see what is in these badly wrapped parcels." He declared.

Lily moves over and Severus sat down next to her. They both looked up at the Christmas tree. The tree had red, gold and purple ornaments. It was adorned with blue and silver garland. Underneath the floor was covered in presents of all different sizes.

Severus spotted a blue and silver flecked present and took it out. Lily snatched it off him quickly and shook it near her ear. "It's another book, how boring," she guessed.

"I bet it will turn into a dragon's egg if I sit on it!" she joked. Lily threw the present on the floor and sat on top of it. Severus stared at her in horror, totally mortified.

"Don't you dare, my mum will kill me if there's a dragon flying around the house. Get up!" he yelled.

Lily rolled her eyes at him and returned the gift to the pile. She eyed one for her and almost jumped in the air when Severus yanked it out of her hand.

Severus began shaking it violently. "I bet it's a pony", he guessed. Lily raised her eyebrow and ruffled his hair. "I bet you'll be getting more hair gel." She retorted.

Severus's face was set in determination now. "Oh it's on now!" he sneered. He then dragged her into a tickle fight. Lily let out giggles and tried batting away his hands. After a few minutes, they could hear footsteps on the stairs.

The pair quickly went to find a hiding place. They ducked behind the curtains. The person walked down and they could here chuckles.

"Hmm, where could lily be?" They wondered. Lily recognized the person. It was Petunia!

Lily opened the curtains and ran at her sister. "I'll tell mum you were here too if you rat us out." Lily threatened.

Lily rolled her eyes at her sister's antics and sat before the tree. "Let's just shake the presents before we wake up the whole house." She whispered. Petunia shook a present and her expression became sour.

"This better not be another doll. I don't need another pair of eyes staring at me all night." She sighed, disgusted at the thought.

Lily and Severus sat down next to her. The trio stared up at the tree, fascinated. They were unaware of the adults sneaking up on them.

Suddenly a hand grabbed Lily and scared Severus. He stood up, angered. A pressure was growing in his head.

Behind him, the ornaments shattered and pieces fell around him; glittering in the charismas lights.

The adults gasped in surprise. The parents pulled Petunia and Severus away from the glass, trying to shelter them.

Lily was crying on her mother's night gown_. 'I wish no one gets hurt."_ She thought. She felt pressure building up in her head. With her eyes closed, she did not see the ornaments fix themselves and rearrange on the tree.

Lily could hear a tearful Severus behind her. "I'm so sorry! It's my fault, I'm such a freak!" he cried.

His mother, Eileen embraced him in a hug and soothed him. "No, Severus, you are not a freak!" she consoled him. She carried him to the couch and sat him on her lap. Eileen began rocking him gently and rubbing his back.

Michael had Petunia next to him and nodded his head at Julia. Julia sighed and walked with Lily towards the tree.

"I guess we could open the presents before breakfast." She acknowledged. The children instantly brightened up and looked up at the adults with puppy eyes.

Diary: Petunia's POV

December 25th 1970 -8:45pm

Sev's mum told us that he did accidental magic today. Lily didn't know what it was and neither did anyone else. Eileen also admitted that she thought Lily was the one who fixed the ornaments. I wondered why this was important. Eileen said Lily could be a witch!

Mum almost fainted! After the Snapes left, dad said they all had strange imaginations. I agreed.

~ Petunia

January 9th 1971

Entry 3: A snake with a secret

Severus

Today is my birthday. I don't feel like getting up or going downstairs. I turn elven at 9:35 am and I want to sleep in.

Yet downstairs I know my mum will be making a cake and worrying about me. I dread what my father will do If he thinks I'm wasting his time.

Severus got up in a grouch. He decided not to anger his father for the fun of it.

The clock read 9:02 am and he wanted to eat breakfast. Waking downstairs, he was hit by a therapeutic aroma. Mum had cooked French toast, omelets and cinnamon waffles. He sat down, his mouth watering.

His father was on the other end of the table, doing his tax return papers. Severus cleared his throat, drawing his father's attention.

Tobias glared at his son for a few seconds before returning to business.

Severus raised an eyebrow, amused at his father's negativity.

Eileen placed a plate full of food in front of him. "Thanks mum, breakfast looks wonderful." Severus yawned.

Eileen smiled at him and served Tobias before sitting down.

"Toby, today is Severus's birthday.' She told her husband.

Tobias just continued working. "That's not important. I'm not spending any more money on that boy." He muttered under his breath.

Severus frowned, trying not to show he was saddened. Schooling his features, he began eating his breakfast in silence.

His mother smiled at him kindly, hoping to cheer him up. "Don't worry dear, we'll do something fun later for your special say. Your father doesn't have to go if he is busy." She whispered to him.

Severus half smiled, appreciating his mother's efforts.

He finished his breakfast quickly and waited to be excused. He saw the clock change. It was now 9:29 am. Suddenly, he spied a shadow outside the window.

A speck in the sky was growing bigger. A large barn owl landed on their dining table, scaring the occupants. Eileen and Severus were frozen in shock.

Tobias was the first to recover. He grabbed a rolled up wad of paper, the daily newspaper. Before Severus could react, his father started whacking the owl with the newspaper; and failing to do so.

The owl flew around the room in a panic, protecting a letter in its claws. Severus waved his arms, trying to distract his father.

He felt the owl land on his shoulder. His father only hesitated a second before advancing towards him.

Snape gave a cry of indignation and made a run for the stairs. Locking the door, he turned around and fell to his knees.

As he was panting, the owl took off and landed on his bed.

Once Severus recovered, he slowly walked near the owl. It stretched its leg out and offered him a sealed letter.

The letter was addressed to him! How strange for an owl to carry it? "Is this some kind of joke?" he whispered.

On the front of the letter, words were written in green ink.

**Mr. S. Snape**

_The Den, Second floor_

_9, Spinner's End_

_Cokeworth, _

_Durham_

Turning it over, the flap was sealed by a red stamp, with a coat of arms. "Hoot, hoot," went the owl; unhappy with being ignored.

Severus stroked its feathers, mustering the strength to open the letter.

Holding his breath, he broke the seal, a second sheet fell out and landed on the bed.

The parchment in his hand read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

"What the fudge is Hogwarts? That's animal abuse!" he whispered. He turned to owl, it was starting to become restless.

"Wizardry… This is definitely a joke", he told the owl. The owl hooted back, urging him to continue reading.

Dear Mr. Snape,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

"Do you believe this?" Severus asked the owl. The owl moved its head to the side, confused.

Severus sighed, and picked up the fallen piece of paper, wary of holding the owl up.

It listed the supplies he needed for the new school term.

Severus huffed loudly; He opened the window for the owl. The letter was firmly gripped in his hand as the owl disappeared in the sky.

He ran down the stairs and deposited the letter on his mother's lap. "I'm off to see Lily and

Petunia." He shouted. Severus grabbed his coat on his way out.

On the way to the park, it started raining. Severus pulled up the hood and descended down the stairs. The grass was moist and the trees were laden heavy, under the downpour of rain.

In the distance he spotted Lily on a rock and went in her direction.

Petunia had an umbrella up, covering a picnic basket. Severus let out a small smile. "Miss me?" he asked.

Lily looked up and pulled him down with a big hug. Petunia laughed and brought a piece of cake. "Happy birthday Sev, my mum cooked this cake. We'll bring it around tonight for dessert." She informed him.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Severus said. He grinned as the girls sang happy birthday to him. Staring at Lily, he blew out eleven candles.

Diary: Severus's POV

January 9th 1971- 12:00 AM

Petunia is letting me use the diary. She's even sharing it with Lily to fill in our adventures when no one else is there. I can't believe Lily touched this diary. I'm almost hyperventilating! Mother told me she was a witch before the Evans arrived. I cannot wait until I can go to Hogwarts.

I really hope Lily gets to go with me. Otherwise I'll have no friends. I can't tell Lily or Petunia I'm a wizard yet. It'll go against the wizard secrecy code. My mother cast a spell so that my entry will just say how happy I was today. I don't even care how many presents there are. My dad gave me a watch. It was one of his old ones. It was broken!

My friends cannot know I'm a wizard until Lily gets her acceptance letter. Petunia said I was acting weird after dinner. I better be more careful. Looks like I'll be an actor for another three weeks!

~ Severus

I've planned the first five chapters! Please R&R! I have 15 events to go through. There will be three significant events each chapter. Until the new Hogwarts term starts. Hope you like it so far!


End file.
